


ART: The Holly King and The Oak King (The Alban Arthan and Alban Helfin Remix)

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Camelot Remix, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Folklore, Holly King, M/M, Oak King, Separations, Summer Solstice, Traditional Media, Trees, Watercolors, Winter Solstice, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: The Holly King and the Oak King are the two halves that make up the circle of the year but only one can rule.Merlin is the Holly King; he reigns during the darkest times, when the light wanes and there’s a chill in the air. The height of his power is during midwinter solstice but as the days stretch, Merlin gradually becomes weaker. At the Spring Equinox he must fight to maintain his Kingdom from Arthur, The Oak King, Merlin’s summer counterpart and adversary.The contest is fierce but as the hours pass, the balance tips in Arthur’s favour and The Oak King finally triumphs. Arthur takes control and the days grow long and warm, he gains strength, reaching his peak by Midsummer solstice. As the nights draw in, Arthur’s hold slips and by the Autumn Equinox Merlin’s wounds have healed and he is ready to do battle where it's his turn to conquer.Despite being adversaries, without one, the other would no longer be and one cannot truly hate what makes him whole. Nor can one be with the enemy he has learned to love. It is lonely being a king, except for the equinox. The equinox is when they can be together, equals for a short time until the perpetual cycle begins again.





	ART: The Holly King and The Oak King (The Alban Arthan and Alban Helfin Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alban Arthan and Alban Helfin {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775992) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> It was such an honour to be asked to create art for Altocello. I regard her and her contemporaries as fandom royalty and I have enjoyed being in awe of her work for a long time.  
> Altocello had so many fabulous pieces to choose from but I was really captivated by Alban Arthan and Alban Helfin.  
> I enjoyed researching the druid story of the Oak King and the Holly King that inspired Altocello’s original piece. The whole concept of two sides was inspired and all the symbolism, nature and execution of it was perfect. I just loved the idea of Arthur and Merlin being sort of separated, since only one king can rule at a time and having to wait until the equinox to be briefly reunited and fight as equals. I wanted Arthur to seem warm and golden and embody summer whereas Merlin is the opposite, cool and crisp, representing winter – well, that was the plan.  
> Many thanks to my fandom friends who helped me and to Altocello’s ‘go too person’, Amphigoury, who I consulted on creating this piece and who was incredibly supportive and enthusiastic about my venture.  
> Huge shout out to the mods for organising and running this wonderful fest.  
>  **Disclaimer: **Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.****

**Author's Note:**

> According to my internet research, the legend of the Gwaine and the Green Knight is thought of as paying homage to the Holly and Oak King story.  
> As for the trees, the oak is considered the Tree of Life as its roots penetrate deep into the Underworld and its branches soar to the sky. It is also known for its endurance and longevity, and is synonymous with strength and steadfastness - sounds perfect for Arthur.  
> Holly is considered a tree of hope, it’s evergreen leaves signify growth and fertility and the bright red berries, blood.  
> When I was growing up my mum told me Romans planted holly trees outside their doors for protection against those who would try and do them harm! 
> 
> In the picture Merlin’s staff is holly. I was panicking I’d mess up when I painted this as watercolours are not very forgiving so I was using a tiny brush. Thanks for taking a look I really hope you liked it.


End file.
